deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Isiolia Rota
Common Statistics Race: Moon Elf (Teu'tel'quessir) '' '''Height:' 5'1 Weight: 134 IB Hair: Black Skin Tone: Pale blue-white alabaster Skin Texture: Soft, supple, well taken care of as she was born into a noble family. Eye Color: Sapphire flecked silver Accent: Noble Elven accent, some may reconize she's from Evermeet. She sometimes will mask the accent when she speaks in common. In Elven, there's a definite clear noble accent she can't mask well at all. Recognizable Features: The eight-pointed pentagram that's on her forehead and under her hairline, a half-crescent moon. Spoken Languages: Common, Elven, Magic (Arcane) Left or Right Handed: Left handed Deity: Corellon Larethian and Sehanine Moonbow, though she respects the other aspects of Sehanine and considers Selûne as another aspect of her. She seems to have a deep fascination for Shar and Selûne. Classes: Sorceress Alignment: Neutral Good Known Relatives: 'Twin sisters, Saelihn and Halaema Nightstar. Mother and father - deceased. Base Ablity Scores '''Strength (12): '(Slightly above average) Isiolia's build is wiry and stronger than an average elf's may be. She handles her longswords with little difficultly and can carry a fair load without being encumbered. 'Dexterity (17): '(Skilled) Being born with more nimble hands than average, even for her race, has lead the young mage to be a fairly skilled archer. Some may even notice her movements are more graceful, almost careful in each and every step she takes, even on a day to day basis walking around a city. 'Constitution (10): '(Average) Being raised in a noble family hasn't improved Isiolia's endurance at all. 'Intelligence (12): '(Slightly above average) She always has an intelligent spark in her eyes. The moon elf enjoys anything she can gets her hands on to read. She isn't a wizard that studies daily but she loves reading for pure enjoyment when not working or adventuring. 'Wisdom (10): '(Average) Sometimes Isiolia can have a wise moment, though other than that, tends to be naive. 'Charisma (17): '(Gifted) The moon elf seems to have been blessed with charming, beautiful looks and manner from birth. Due to her upbringing, she's a rather skilled actress, even more than she realizes. Without even a full effort, she can seduce just about anyone that she sees fit. Sometimes, she curses her nautral charm, covering herself from head-to-toe when in those moods. General Character Information '''Appearance: A young full-blooded Moon Elf stands before you, usually with a slight smile on her delicate lips. Her face is sharply angled and her features fine, her bright sapphire eyes always sparkling with humor. Isiolia is slightly taller than most female elves, by a fair inch or two, as her kin tends to be taller. When armed for battle, two enchanted longswords rest at either side in their jeweled scabbards, fashioned with the seal of House Nightstar on both of them. Her black hair is kept neatly always, even in the direst situations. Her build is slim, yet graceful and more durable than some Elven nobles. Isiolia's skin usually draws enough attention; though she usually simply answers she's Teu'Tel'Quessir. The pentagram on her forehead always glows silver faintly no matter in what light there may be in her surroundings. The scar on her neck is always covered with her midnight blue cloak or a necklace. Personality: Relationships: *'Cadius Eldanesh: '''Isiolia's most trusted friend that she's had since coming to Yulash. Though she thinks the elf can be an idiot most of the time and drag her into trouble, he's always been there for her, through the most difficult of times when she needs it the most. He's one of the few people that she trusts completely. They became quick friends, then lovers, then back to friends as she figured out, "it just wouldn't work." *'Michael: One of the few people that she trusts completely (almost.) When working for Grigory in the Full House Casino and nearly died when a blade was shanked between her ribs by some Mask assasin that snuck in as a guard, Michael was the only one there to notice and save her from uncertain death. Isiolia admires Michael for his strength, courage and kindness, no matter what happens. He taught her to see the little blessings in everyday life instead of clinging onto constant pain, almost down spiraling the elf into eternal depression. She'll never forget that he was the one to save her that day, an ever-present guardian angel in her life. *'Isilme Renor'anon: '''The moon elf has to keep reminding herself Isilme's a Drow from the Underdark, which always manages to baffle her. Isilme has always managed to be kind from day one. When she found out she's a Drow, she didn't panic as one would when first meeting one. She knows of the goddess Elistraee well enough. A few days after meeting, Isiolia found herself enjoying the cleric's company as often as she could in her free time. A true and loyal friend, Isiolia knows she'll be there for her whenever she's needed or vise-versa. *'Alabyran Haladar: 'The handsome Elven bladesinger she was mostly curious about when they first met in Yulash. She thought she would never see his face again after their "date" (mostly a pre-planned meeting that was going to be casual over some dinner) and answer the sun elf's questions until he was satisfied. Little did she know, the chemistry was there, it instantly became more. Isiolia's starting to wonder if falling so fast for him is such a wise idea on her part, yet she trusts him to not let her fall alone. She admires his strength, his love for children and his caring nature towards her. *'Grigory: At her first day in the town that was new to her, she met two twins named Ria and Ash that worked for some man (she had no clue who he was) named Grigory in the slums. Desperate for work, she took up their offer to come and maybe find something to do there for pay. Isiolia worked as mage securitary for a while, watching gamblers for magic tricks to see if they cheated the slot machines. Though after seeing how dangerous it could be, she walked out and quit after two weeks. Isiolia may act like she dislikes him intensely but deep down inside, seems undecided as to his nature and his intent in the world, though doesn't hate the man. *'Saeryl: '''Finds her really interesting most of the time. She's mostly curious of her whole story, after hearing about her blind eye often and after she spoke of a curse one time. She finds Sae's humor much like her own, warming up to the wood elf. Though they don't talk often, she finds herself just liking Saeryl nautrally, as a trusted friend. Background Isiolia was born to the noble Elven House of Nightstar situated in Leuthilspar on the island of Evermeet. Her mother died in giving birth to her, and their father being killed in warfare left Halaema and Saelihn, Isiolia’s twin sisters, to lead the House themselves as they’re the oldest and the rest of the family members elected them to be the patriarchs together. The sisters are said to be bright, young and resourceful for their young age. With their parents dead, the rest of the siblings (most being sisters) were placed of nurturing little Isiolia from birth, the one that volunteered the most was Saelihn. Due to her kind and caring nature from her childhood, the twin eventually dubbed Isiolia ‘Lia.’ The rest of the House quickly followed suit with the pet name, except for her vile sister Halaema, who despises Isiolia for ‘killing their mother’ at her birth. The elf was born with a curse, which following Halaema’s hatred behind closed doors, the House cast Isiolia aside as a killer unfit to wield the Nightstar name and a total disgrace to the elven race. Growing up, the girl was abused mentally and verbally constantly, bearing the burden of the curse that was given to her at birth. The curse is rumored to be a part of an ancient prophecy in the House, though isn’t discovered until Lia is born. With all the abuse came consequences; the young girl struggled to excel in anything, even her natural talent that she loved, the Art. Saelihn volunteered to teach her sister personally to keep the prying, envious eyes off of her sibling. By her young adulthood, there were rumors flying through their home that Halaema was angry enough to conspire against the other patriarch that the rumors turned into killing attempts. Saelihn knew perfectly well that her twin was envious of Isiolia for the exact thing that killed their mother, the “power” of the curse. Deciding that enough was enough, the twins called for a House meeting by the time Isiolia was still struggling with her arcane studies a few decades into life, they resurrected the old family tradition of sending out the youngest sibling a most important, honorary task – to explore Faerûn for the use of Evermeet. Saelihn sent her youngest sister in hopes she would find a better life, knowing that the cure for such an inevitable destiny didn’t lye in her home but elsewhere. Satisfied that she won (having no clue of her twin’s true motives), Halaema agreed to send the young elf into “exile” for what she had done and repent for her “sins” (being born into the world in the first place.) Eventually traveling most of the continent in her years, she’s come to middle Faerûn and Yûlash. '''The Prophecy:' The day she was born, a soothsayer came to the House’s door, demanding violently to see the newborn child the moment the mother died. When the soothsayer came into the room, seeing the corpse of the mother and the squealing infant, the birthmarks that appear to be a half-moon and a pentagram were revealed to be the long-told rumors of prophecy in the Nightstar House. The soothsayer’s words that day decided an immeasurable but inescapable fate; “this child will bear the burden of both sides; of light and dark. She will embrace the shadows and those of the light, as Shar and Selune have fought for decades, she will see the pain of being alone among all kin, including her own.” Category:PC